


Rebirth

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Holy Week 2019, Not As Heavy on Religion As the Tags Make It Sound, Redemption, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Jessica has some apologising to do.





	1. Thursday

The smell of freshly baked bread drifts through the bunker, and like metal to a magnet, the inhabitants hover towards the kitchen counter. 

“Who…?” Mason starts, but Wyatt immediately replies: “Your mother's recipe.” All heads turn towards Jessica, who's sitting in the corner, trying to make herself as invisible as possible, though her rounded abdomen makes that quite a difficult task.

“If you don't trust it, I understand,” she comments quietly, looking at the ground. 

They all walk away.

An hour later, Lucy cuts off a small piece. 

It's bittersweet. 


	2. Friday

Every time she tries to say it, it doesn't sound the way it should in her mind, so she chickens out. She tells him so.

“Then stop trying, Jess, and just do it,” he replies. She can't help but laugh.

“I think that's the wisest thing I've ever heard out of your mouth, Logan.” He winces. Her heart drops.  _ Stop trying, and just do it _ . “I'm sorry.”

He nods.

It's something. 


	3. Saturday

The alarms stay silent all day, as does the rest of the bunker. Everyone is either asleep or just not saying a word. Jessica considers turning on the radio just so there's some sound other than her own thoughts.

Then the power goes out, and she is the first to grab the flashlights, handing one to each team member she encounters. 

Reading her book with a flashlight in one hand isn't exactly convenient. She still isn't allowed to use electronics yet - she can't blame Denise for that - so she goes to her room instead, closes the door, turns off the lights and lies down.

The little one is kicking her like there's no tomorrow, and for a moment she considers this must be what Hell feels like.


	4. Sunday

Jessica has been awake for about three hours, and she's flung her door open to let the others know she's alive, but she still hasn't left her room. As she finishes reading the final page of her book, someone knocks on the door frame. Looking up, she's met with two pairs of eyes.

“Come have breakfast with us?” Jiya asks. Jessica's gaze shifts to Lucy.

“Are you sure?” she replies. The historian nods, extending a hand to help her up. Together they walk into the common room. Flynn raises an eyebrow. Wyatt looks confused. Everyone else stays silent.

“We're going to start acting normal again,” Jiya announces. “It's been what, nearly six weeks?”

“Forty days,” Jess confirms quietly. Not that she's counting. 

“Lucy?” Denise asks.

“I trust her.”

“Okay.”

 

_ Trust _ .

Faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not having posted this on Sunday; I was incredibly busy.


End file.
